


Confirmation &... Love?

by weirdwithhumor



Series: The Wolf & The Leopard [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Derek is a Softie, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sheriff Stilinski Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werecat Stiles, Werecreature Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdwithhumor/pseuds/weirdwithhumor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader Prompt: "Would love to see that Stiles dad gets protective and makes Stiles take Derek to the station to meet him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confirmation &... Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Start off by saying I do not own the Teen Wolf cast.
> 
> What I do own is the work and creative.
> 
> This is beta'd by the lovely [Lola](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thislola/pseuds/thislola)!
> 
> So please do not steal, copy, or post anywhere else.©
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy.

Two days before graduation, Stiles laid in his Alpha's room. Said alpha, Derek, was laying in Stiles arms, with his head on the teen's chest. They have been enjoying each other's company. The older man just got back from a hard day at work as a lawyer. They lay in complete silence and Stiles thought about what Derek told him before he shut off. Derek was dealing with a case where a woman was accused of sexually abusing a man after drugging him, which couldn't be found in the man's system. Derek is the prosecuting attorney, always gives his all to get justice for the victims, but in this case, it didn't happen as such. All that could be found was a dirty condom, and the woman walked away when nothing but community service.

"Move in with me?" Stiles hand went ridged on the Alpha's back, where it was rubbing circles.

"You sure you want to ask me now? You can always ask me again when you feel better." Stiles didn't want Derek to make any big decision without a clear head.

He felt nod his head. "Yeah, Kitten. I have been wanting to ask you for almost two weeks now, but I figured I'd ask now since you would be graduating soon and I know you don't want to live with your father forever."

Stiles hummed. "You know what this means, right? You finally have to sit down and actually have a conversation with my dad." Derek glared, and Stiles tapped the alpha's nose with his index finger. "Don't look at me like that, Sourwolf. I know talking isn't your strong suit, but there is no way in hell my dad is going to let me live with you if he doesn't actually talk to you first."

"But I have talked to him before." Derek mumbled, pouting. Stiles wanted to kiss the pout right of the unbelievable sexy face, but restrained himself.

"No, you have an awkward five minute talk at the food market, and then on the phone. Totally different, Sourwolf." Stiles stated.

It took some convincing, but in the end Derek agreed with only a grumble.

 

* * *

 

It was an uncomfortable silence when Stiles sat down with his father at dinner that night. "So, dad, Derek asked me to move in with him after graduation." Stiles said, desperately trying to get to be less awkward. His dad hummed in acknowledgement, looking up from his food. "And I told Derek he would have to meet you officially in order for that to happen." Stiles finished.

His dad nodded once, then went back to his food.

 _'That went well_.' Stiles thought sarcastically.

Later that night after Stiles got done with dishes his father finally said what was on his mind. "Bring Derek to the station tomorrow."

 

* * *

 

The station deputies were familiar with the teen. Stiles came here at least once a week. Derek on the other hand tried to avoid it if he could, even if he was a lawyer. "Your dad’s going to hate me." Stiles heard Derek announced from where he was trailing behind him. Stiles scoffed and made his way to his dad's office. Derek has been saying it all morning. "No, he is not, he is going to love you when he finds out you're a big puppy inside."

His dad was waiting for them. "Hi, son. Bye, son. Go off one of your other friends, and leave the two of us alone." His dad said to him, pointing at Derek and himself. Stiles went to protest, but knew otherwise not to. He grumbled and made his way out the door, ignoring the alpha ghostly white face.

 

* * *

 

Derek froze when Stiles made his way out of the Sheriff office. He didn't know it would just be him. "Derek, son, take a seat. You look like you're about to puke." The Sheriff said.

Derek did what he was told, sat down, chuckling nervously, and said. "I just might." It was pathetic how his boyfriend's dad could make all his instincts as the alpha be thrown out the window. He wanted to make a good impression, but how can he do that when he can't form the right words.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Derek. I'm way too old to have given the father speech. So all I'm going to say is, I promise you if you hurt him, it will be the last thing you do, and I'm sorry." The Sheriff said to him, making Derek confused. Shouldn't he be the one to say sorry. 'I'm sorry for taking your son away.' Derek wanted to say.

"What are you sorry about, Sir?" Derek questioned. He relaxes a bit now that the threatening part was over.

"Call me John." The Sh-John replied, then shook in head amusement. "And anyone who can put up with Stiles gets an A+ in my book. He can be a hand full."

Derek smiled to himself. "Yeah, he is. But I wouldn't want him any other way. He's perfect." Stiles made his life brighter. He doesn't remember a time where Stiles wasn’t in his life. They fit together like they were made for each other. It was cheesy, but that's what Stiles will do to you.

"You love him, don't you?" John said, breaking Derek out of his thoughts. He looked up, dumbstruck.

"I-i don't know. Maybe. We haven't exactly talked about our feelings about one another." Derek answered him, chewing his bottom lip. How does he know if he loves Stiles?

He must of said it out loud or John is a mind reader. "When I first knew I loved my wife was when she was all I thought about. When I woke up, I thought about her, and when I went to bed, I wanted her right beside me. It's the moments when you're alone, at him, and would rather be with them. It's when you become selfless because their needs are better than your own. It's when even with imperfections, they are are perfect in your eyes. When you think of that person, and you automatically think about the future, marriage and kids. It's when you find yourself becoming a better person than before." John paused, glancing down at his wedding ring, with tears in his eyes. "And the best part is, you know they will be there for you whenever you call. Whatever the situation. Because it's like having a guaranteed best friend."

Derek swallowed down the lump in his throat. Love. Something he has never felt for someone, other than his family. Something he felt like would never happen to him because he was emotionally compacted. But he knows. He knows now that he deserves it. He knows because he loves Stiles.

The conversation jumped from topic to topic after that, but it seemed to always come back to love... Stiles.

One who loved Stiles for eighteen years, and the other who was slowly but surely coming to terms that he was absolutely and madly in love with the young were-leopard.

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking prompts. 
> 
> Psst, I think the next one is going to be a year or two in the future. 
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
